Codigo ULTRON
by Yami Naty
Summary: Ultron, un hacker peligroso, desea adueñarse de los códigos nucleares para aniquilar la raza humana. Sin embargo un joven y brillante hacker, Vision, logra impedirlo a los once años. Ahora once años después escapa deseoso de venganza y con mas ganas de destruir a sus adversarios. ¿Lograran detenerlo? Avengers AU donde nadie tiene super poderes. WandaxVision BrucexNat y mas.


**Hola, bienvenidos a esta historia que se me ocurrió luego de leer un fic. Mi idea no tiene nada que ver con esa historia, lo que realmente me inspiro ese fic fue la pareja de Visión y Wanda.**

 **Lo primero que deseo informar es que la historia es un AU donde nadie tiene súper poderes, es decir, todos son humanos.**

 **Este será principalmente un Visión- Wanda pero también añadiré un Bruce- Natasha y Tony- Pepper.**

 **Advertencia: Los personajes y los Vengadores no me pertenecen, son obras de Marvel, de Stan Lee, Jack Kirby entre otros. Yo solo los uso para jugar a ser escritora.**

 **Espero les guste, nos leemos abajo.**

 **Capítulo 1: La Misión**

 _Ubicación: Algún lugar del Pacifico_

 _Año: 2007_

 _El R.U.S Cherichev, un submarino ruso avanza bajo la superficie del océano más antiguo del mundo, con una carga tan importante como peligrosa. Este es uno de esos míticos e "inexistentes" submarinos que contiene las llaves de activación de una parte del arsenal de cabezas nucleares de la Republica de Rusia._

 _Su ubicación es confidencial y solo el presidente y un puñado de oficiales saben con exactitud dónde está. Estas naves subacuáticas son bien monitoreadas y tienen buenos sistemas de seguridad, sin embargo los hackers más habilidosos y con un talento natural pueden penetrarlos como quien entra por la puerta de su casa._

 _Ultron… uno de los más temidos del mundo logra infiltrarse y por unos breves instantes logra inquietar a los miembros de la tripulación de la nave._

 _Sin embargo este hacker es detenido por dos hackers que lo interceptan y logran sacarlo del servidor. Todos en el gobierno ruso tratan de conseguir a estos hackers pero fue una hazaña complicada. Ambos enmascararon su señal retransmitiéndola por antenas de todo el mundo. Esto se volvió un mito entre los programadores del mundo y una..._

La película fue detenida de golpe por un hombre de cabello negro y ojos marrones- bien buena película ¿no les parece? Esas son las clases de cosas que uno consigue en - comenta el hombre con una sonrisa sarcástica- bueno chicos y chicas esa es la clase de motivación que necesitan los novatos en programación para sentirse seguros de que Ultron fue detenido por dos personas que pudieran ser como ustedes. Por eso Industrias Stark quiere financiar a todos los jóvenes con talentos para programar y quizá algún día ustedes logren entrar en mi compañía- al oír eso todos lo aplaudieron y estaban emocionados con ese anuncio.

Luego Tony Stark, multimillonario, filántropo y playboy, salió del escenario ante la algarabía de los jóvenes del MIT y otras universidades pioneras de las tecnologías.

-Emm Tony ¿Por qué tomaste esa decisión?- lo cuestiona Pepper Pots, la vicepresidente de la compañía y prometida de Tony.

-Hoy amanecí con ánimos de ser generoso- ella encarno una ceja- y el rector del MIT me comento que estaban bajas las inscripciones y necesitaba cobrar un favor que le debía de cuando estudiaba aquí… algo sobre un elefante en la piscina en mi noche de graduación- dice el hombre con una sonrisa inocente logrando que la mujer rodara los ojos.

-Tus favores van a hacer que la industria se vaya a la bancarrota. En fin creo que si nos vamos ahora el rector no tendrá necesidad de recordar un segundo elefante en la piscina.

-¿Cómo te enteraste?- dijo el mientras comenzaban a caminar logrando con eso un mueca de molestia de Pepper- es broma amor no te molestes- la vio haciendo su mejor intento de una cara de perrito regañado.

-No uses esa cara contra mi Stark- lo regaño ella y luego le dio un suave beso en los labios para después continuar su camino a la limosina.

Al entrar ambos se embarcaron al aeropuerto, en el camino J.A.R.V.I.S la inteligencia artificial de Tony habló desde la pantalla del carro.

-Buenas tardes Sr. Stark, Srta. Pots un gusto saludarla.

-Buenas tardes J.A.R.V.I.S- dijo la pelirroja con la vista en su Tablet.

-¿algún mensaje?- pregunto Tony sin mucho protocolo.

-Siempre al punto señor. En efecto, tengo un mensaje del Doctor Banner. Retransmito " _Hola Tony, nos llamó el presidente Vladimir Putin para solicitarnos ir lo más pronto posible… Ultron volvió"_ fin del mensaje.

Eso hizo que Pepper levantara la vista al oír lo último del mensaje de un nervioso Bruce- Santo cielo… Tony pensé que lo habían encarcelado, sin acceso a computadores e internet… o cualquier clase de comunicación.

-Asi fue pero… ¿Qué paso?

-Señor según mi base de datos la prisión le dio libertad condicional por buen comportamiento, ayudo a la reforma de algunos convictos muy peligrosos y logro instalar la intranet de la correccional de Texas.

Ambos no lo podían creer, esa correccional tenía la fama de ser la más ruda y la más fuerte en cuanto a sus convictos de ultra máxima seguridad- eso es lo se gana cuando tu sistema de justicia no cuenta con un buen contratista en redes. J.A.R.V.I.S avísale a Bruce que vamos en camino y también contacta al chico de oro, dile que no necesitamos de nuevo.

-Como ordene señor- luego J.A.R.V.I.S se desconectó dejando a Pepper y Tony a solas de nuevo.

-Y yo que pensaba que tendríamos un tiempo libre solo para nosotros- el hombre tomo la mano de Pepper y la beso- te lo compensare, lo prometo- él le sonrió y ella se la devolvió.

-Más te vale- luego le dio un beso y el resto del viaje fue en silencio. Ambos fueron a New York y allí tomaron rumbos distintos. Tony fue a la torre de la empresa y Pepper a la casa.

Aquel video que había mostrado a los chicos de MIT era cierto, cada palabra. Claro Tony no podía decirlo por prohibición de Shield y del gobierno ruso y americano. Se lo permitían usar como una ficción, claro está, cambiando la ubicación del submarino y el nombre. Además no se le permitía revelar el nombre el único de los dos hackers que había sido encontrado.

Paul McGinty un joven de Londres que, con solo once años en ese momento, logro detener a uno de los hackers más poderosos de su momento. Víctor Spane, el alias de Paul era Visión y actualmente su ubicación es clasificada, pues trabaja para el gobierno.

 **OOooOOooOO**

 **Sé que fue corto pero quería hacer una pequeña introducción a la historia.**

 **En el próximo se comenzara a saber más del pasado de Paul (Visión) y de su conexión con Víctor (Ultron) paralelamente voy a ir narrando la misión y toda la información que ellos irán manejando, si les gusto o desean ayudar con alguna idea no duden en dejar sus reviews y comentarios.**

 **Espero nos sigamos leyendo.**


End file.
